Dueling Banjos
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's a tough world out there and money is sometimes hard to come by, but a a certain female porcupine isn't going to give up that easily now is she? She's out there hoping to find a great gig! Let's hope she does. Note...this story has nothing to do with banjos, well maybe there will be a banjo in there somewhere I'm not sure. RATED K PLUS FOR MILD SWEARING AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES!
1. Opportunity

"Aw come on babe, I said I was sorry!" exclaimed a male porcupine yelling outside an apartment window.

"Go away Lance!" yelled a female porcupine out the window to her _now_ ex-boyfriend Lance.

"Ash come on, she meant nothing to me! You're the one I love!" exclaimed Lance at the top of his lungs pleading.

"I'm not having this argument, hit the road!" exclaimed Ash as she shut her window.

Lance realised he wasn't getting anywhere and walked away in a huff. Ash went back to her computer in hopes to search for a gig that now called for a solo act, those were often hard to come by because nothing called for a solo guitarist everything was bands really. Ash decided to go for a walk and she brought her guitar with her, she liked to carry her guitar at times because she never knew where inspiration would strike. Ash was cautious leaving her apartment because she knew Lance was in the area and she didn't want to bump into him at all, walking the streets Ash took in the big city from all honking cars to all the foot traffic. She started thinking to herself about maybe writing a song. She was pondering on what to write when all of a sudden she heard a loud grumbling...her stomach, she was hungry.

" _I'm hungry_ " Ash thought to herself...told ya.

Ash checked her wallet and after deducting her rent for her apartment, she had just enough to get a pizza pie and a beverage. She walked to her favortie pizza parlor when she noticed a block before the pizza place was the construction of a new restaurant called _Luke's Sports Bar & Grill. _It was a restaurant littered with sports memorabilia, a bar and booths for patrons to sit. She checked out some of the signs in the windows;

 _GRAND OPENING NEXT WEEK AUGUST 27th!_

 _WATCH YOUR FAVORITE TEAMS ON ONE OF OUR 45 FLAT SCREENS!_

 _LIVE ENTERTAINMENT!_

 _BAR!_

One sign caught Ash's attention and her eye's widened at the sign;

 _GUITARIST WANTED FOR BAND, PREVIOUS GUITARIST WAS A TOTAL TOOL! INQUIRE WITHIN OR CALL DEREK AT 555-827-2000!_

Ash without hesitation pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number, the phone rang a couple of times and Derek picked up;

" _Derek speaking_ " answered Derek.

"Yes, hi Derek? My name is Ash and I was calling about the guitarist ad in the window" said Ash.

" _Alright, so I take it you're a guitarist? Duh...ok so I've been holding interviews for other guitarists and so far they've all stunk to high hell. Come in to the place tomorrow at 1pm and I'll give you the basic rundown and we'll see how you are as a guitarist."_ replied Derek.

"Tomorrow at one is perfect!" exclaimed Ash.

" _Looking forward to it_ " replied Derek as he hung up.

Ash was pretty excited for the next day and she went home to practice. Meanwhile Lance now living with Becky walked into her place after unsuccessfully trying to reconcile with Ash, he lay on the couch and pulled out his guitar and began to strum random chords. He heard the door creak open, it was his current girlfriend Becky wearing a blue denim coat and striped shirt, she was on her cellphone;

"Alright, 1:30pm it is tomorrow...I really appreciate this after everything, alright thanks...bye" said Becky as she hung up her cellphone and entered her apartment with a bag of clothes.

"Hey babe" said Lance as he got up off the couch and threw his arms open for a hug.

Becky was aggravated because she had a long day and was even more ticked to see Lance on the couch another day, unemployed.

"Don't hey babe me right now, I had a busy day and I wanna relax" scoffed Becky.

"Whoa babe, what's got you in a bunch?" questioned Lance.

"Oh, gee the fact that you're still unemployed and that you _promised_ me you'd get a job!" exclaimed Becky.

"Heyyy, I told you I've been trying" said Lance slyly.

"Well apparently not hard enough, but don't fret I've set you up with three interviews tomorrow...one is at a restaurant as a bus boy, the other is as a porter for a small office building and the third I had to call in a favor from an ex-boyfriend!" said Becky cross.

"So what's behind door number three?" asked Lance about the third option.

"If you must know, my ex is looking for a guitarist for his band because he and his former had a falling out" replied Becky.

"Oh yeah that sounds like fun...the guitarist thing not the falling out part" chuckled Lance.

"Also I got you a shirt, tie and dress pants for your interviews tomorrow" said Becky as she laid out a black button down shirt, black dress pants and a blue tie on the couch.

"You're so thoughtful babe...now what's for dinner?" asked Lance.

Becky glared at Lance angrily.

"Why don't I order pizza instead?" suggested Lance.

"Fine" huffed Becky as she handed Lance her credit card so he could order Pizza.

 _(A/N) Well that was chapter 1 to my first Sing fic, I hope you liked it so far. I saw Sing in December and went back to see it thrice more because it was AWESOME! GO SEE IT IF YOU DIDN'T! Have a happy 2017! May it bring you the reader health, wealth, love and happiness! Until next time!_


	2. An Interview and a Twist

After some waiting their pizza arrived and Becky and Lance got ready to eat, naturally curious Lance was wondering why Becky kept in contact with her ex.

"So why do you keep in contact with your ex?" asked Lance...Booyah! Two for two! but I digress...

"We decided to remain friends, it was a mutual breakup" replied Becky as she grabbed some plates from the cupboard.

"Well how'd you guys meet?" asked Lance.

"Really? we're gonna have this discussion?" asked Becky annoyed as she put two slices of pizza on a plate.

"Come on babe, I'm only curious" replied Lance as he grabbed some pizza too.

"Argh, fine...we met last year at one of his gigs and we hit it off, we dated for six months and decided it wasn't working out! Happy now?!" asked Becky cross.

"Well... did you guys ever have-" questioned Lance.

"NO!" exclaimed Becky cutting Lance off.

"OK, OK no need to be a sourpuss babe" chuckled Lance.

"Just shut up and eat" replied Becky cross.

The two ate their dinner and didn't really speak much after that. In the meantime Ash prepped for her interview with Derek the next day, she was going over questions that he'd probably ask him. She had her head held high and knew she would ace this interview. The next day Ash headed to Luke's, she had some time as it was only midday. She figured she'd wait in front of the place with her guitar in hand, around 12:10 she noticed a male porcupine with white streaks in his quills wearing a black leather blazer, white shirt, blue jeans and converse sneakers, he was holding a cup of coffee and was on his cellphone.

"Yeah Dad, I just got here, I'm gonna head in..bye" said the porcupine.

He noticed Ash standing out front.

"I'm sorry miss but we open in six days, you're more then welcome to come back then" said the porcupine.

"Oh, I'm actually here because someone was looking for a lead guitarist for their band" replied Ash.

"Oh? Are you Ash?" asked the porcupine.

"Yes I am" replied Ash.

"Nice, I'm Derek..nice to see you're prompt" said Derek as he extended his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Derek" replied Ash as she shook Derek's hand.

"Well, let's go in and start this interview shall we?" suggested Derek.

Ash nodded in agreement and Derek pulled out his key to the place and entered, the two headed to the back area where the bar was.

"So why is the bar in the back one? Two, aren't we a little too young to be in the bar area?" curiously asked Ash as her and Derek walked to the back.

"Well firstly, to separate the riff raff from the customers who just wanna enjoy a meal and don't want loud noise and such and two as long as we're not drinking we're good" replied Derek.

"Alright, well I guess that makes sense" replied Ash.

The two entered the area where the bar was, it was one of the first locations in the place to be finished. There was a bar and bar stools and booths and flat screen televisions mounted on the walls. Derek took Ash to the stage area where the band performed, on the stage there was a drumset.

"So this is the stage, now let me ask you...have you any references?" asked Derek.

"Was I supposed to bring any? I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to type them up" apologized Ash.

"You're the first guitarist not to bring me any" replied Derek.

"Is that a problem?" asked Ash.

"Nope, references are crap to me because I could have a billion and one people tell me how good of a guitarist you are but I've to see it with my own eyes" chuckled Derek.

Ash chuckled along with Derek and pulled out her guitar.

"Alright, so I wanna hear it...play me something, whether it be a few chords or a song..whatever" said Derek as he pulled up a chair.

Ash nodded and got up on stage, she took a deep breath and began to strum her guitar a little. She began to play her song "Set it All Free" she sang loud and she sang proud, strumming her guitar and singing her heart off. When she finished her song, Derek's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"That...that was AWESOME!" Derek screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks Derek" said Ash smiling.

"Makes me wanna tell my 1:30pm appointment to piss off" chuckled Derek.

"How about we wait for my bandmates? I would love to hear how we'd all sound together" suggested Derek.

"That'll work" replied Ash.

Meanwhile Lance was on his way to Luke's after bombing his other two interviews;

" _Waiting tables?! Screw that!_!" exclaimed Lance as he walked out of the diner.

" _Cleaning toilets?! You wish pal!"_ exclaimed Lance as he walked out of the office.

OK, so maybe not bombing his interviews, more so letting his ego get the best of him. He got to the restaurant, he peered into the windows but couldn't really see because Derek was in the back. All of a sudden a gray wolf wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers carrying a bass guitar and a leopard wearing a black shirt with white sleeves underneath, black jeans and tennis shoes carrying drumsticks in one hand on his cellphone;

"Yeah Derek, me and Patrick are outside" said the leopard.

"Copy that Jay, be right there" replied Derek who hung up his phone.

"Ash, I'll be right back my bandmates are here" said Derek.

"Cool, can't wait to meet them" replied Ash.

Derek went to the front door to let his bandmates in and to his left he saw Lance holding his guitar.

"Can I help you boss?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I'm Lance I heard you were looking for a guitarist?" asked Lance.

"Oh, you're the one Becky sent? Alright cool, well I was interviewing someone at the moment but I can squeeze you in for now" replied Derek, letting Lance in.

"So let's mosey on to the back shall we gentlemen? Lance I'm curious have you any references?" asked Derek as the quartet walked to the back.

"No, was I supposed to?" asked Lance.

"Nah, references are garbage to me, a million and one people can say you're a great guitarist but I've to see and hear it for myself" replied Derek.

Jay and Patrick rolled their eyes as they all got to the back of the restaurant, Ash was walking the back area checking out the place and she liked what she saw, sure she wasn't one who was into sports but she did enjoy the ambiance of the place. Jay and Patrick went to get ready to rehearse and Derek was speaking with Lance.

"So Lance, what've you got for me?" asked Derek.

"Well-" and just before Lance could finish...Ash happened to walk into the room.

"So Derek I-...Lance?!" exclaimed Ash as the sight of her ex.

"Ash...what's going on babe?" asked Lance slyly.

"Wait...you two know each other?" asked Derek.

"Yeah me and Ash dated until-"

"He cheated on me with some..some...bitch!" exclaimed Ash interrupting Lance.

"Whoa, temper she's not like that!" retaliated Lance.

"Wait...so lemme get this straight, you cheated on Ash with my ex? Dude were you dropped on your head at birth?" joked Derek.

Lance didn't find it too funny but Ash had a good chuckle.

"Alright Lance, all jokes aside let's hear something" said Derek.

"Well, I had a song prepared but since Ash and those guys are here...I wanna sing _I Don't Wanna_ " suggested Lance.

Ash scoffed at the idea and shook her head in refusal. Derek raised his hand;

"I actually wanna hear it, Patrick and Jay front and center!" exclaimed Derek.

Patrick and Jay walked to the stage and glared at Derek;

"This isn't the Marine Corps" said Patrick cross.

Ash rolled her eyes and stepped on stage along with Lance, Patrick and Jay then Ash noticed that there was only one microphone.

"Oh yeah, you guys are gonna have to share the mic" said Derek.

"Alright guys, just follow my lead!" exclaimed Lance.

" _His lead..._ " Ash thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

"ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YA" screamed Lance.

"Nothing to say" said Ash not really giving much effort.

Derek sat there and listened to the duo, Derek starting rocking his head back and forth really fast, or as you kids call it...headbanging. When the song was over, Derek stood up and began clapping.

"Excellent! Encore! Encore!" exclaimed Derek.

"So what do ya think?" asked Lance.

"What do I think? I was right all along" replied Derek.

Lance looked over at Ash and gave her a smug look;

"ASH! You're in the band! Congrats!" exclaimed Derek.

Ash jumped off stage and gave Derek a big hug and looked back and shot Lance a glare.

"Are you serious?! Her over me?!" exclaimed Lance demanding an explination.

"Well, firstly her guitar skills are far better than yours and secondly I noticed you kept nudging her away from the mic...gotta share the spotlight dude" explained Derek.

Lance just stood their disgusted at Derek's choice.

"Face it dude, she's a Stairway to Heaven and you-"

"DON'T SAY IT DEREK!" interrupted Jay.

"A Highway to Hell" said Derek.

"He said it" replied Jay as he hung is head in disgust.

"All's not lost though, Becky said you needed some sort of income and I'm a fair guy, I'll give you a job here...hmmm...how does a busboy sound?" asked Derek.

"Sounds lame" replied Lance.

"Well tough, I'm gonna speak to my dad about it, he should be here shortly" said Derek sternly.

"Fine" replied Lance rolling his eyes.

"Alright Ash, congrats on making it...so since it's...wow 2:45pm let's say we go grab something to eat to celebrate? Pizza on me!" exclaimed Derek.

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Ash.

"Lance you're more than welcome to come" added Derek.

"Pass" said Lance.

"Suit yourself dude, my dad should be here by three so I'll make damn sure he hires you" said Derek.

"Copy" said Lance with a bit of an attitude.

"I feel like rehearsing now...let's all sing something!" suggested Derek.

Ash grabbed her guitar and headed on stage, Lance just pulled up a chair and sat with his head against the wall not even caring at the fact he was to be hired as a busboy. He was mad at the fact Derek chose Ash over him, but he had no choice but to suck it up buttercup.

 _(A/N) Whoo-hoo! Congrats Ash, I can't wait to hear them perform! Tough spit on Lance though! Well that was chapter 2 and I really hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!_


End file.
